For The Love of A Slave
by SuperBlueVegeta
Summary: What happens when Mokuba finds a young woman who he thinks is being treated badly? He tries to help her of course! But...what will he do now when he realizes that this woman may be more trouble then what he ever imagined? SetoxKisara
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

(Mokuba POV)

"Mokuba! You have to come over to my house tonight!" I heard Mik yelling at me from the hallway.

"Yeah man! His dad just got this new maid and she is hot!" Derek said alongside Mik.

"It's not nice to stare at women. Being a maid is a job too. We all have to make a living somehow."

"Oh please. Your brother is the richest guy on earth you don't have to make no living." Mik said.

"Yes. I earn my own money. I mean I have to….I'm next in line for Kaiba Corp."

"Not unless your brother has a son or daughter."

"Dude he has to get a girlfriend first." Derek said laughing.

"My brother can get a girlfriend if he wanted to. He just too busy with his work right now."

"Oh please. So what do you say you want to come over or not? Yall can stay the night and we can play Domino Uprising tonight on the gaming system." Mik said.

"Let me ask my brother. I would defiantly stay to play the game since he won't allow it in the house."

 _Ring….Ring….Ring….Ri..._

' _Yes Mokuba? I'm in a meeting right now.'_

' _Can I stay the night over at Mik's house? I promise I'll do my homework tomorrow or Sunday.'_

' _Mokuba, you know I would rather you do your homework first before you do anything on weekends.'_

' _I know but I promise I will get it done please. Just this once.'_

' _Fine. Just this once but if your homework isn't done by 8 Sunday night you aren't doing it again.'_

' _Yes sir. Thank you! See you tomorrow'_

"Okay I'm all good to go."

"You have to promise before you go somewhere? You're such a child." Mik said.

"I am not. I'm 15. I just know how to respect my elders unlike some people."

"Come on guys don't fight. Let's just go and head over there. I'm ready for some action. I hope your dad hits her again…I don't know why but I just think it makes her hotter when she is in pain. Plus if she falls you can see her boobs." Derek said.

What have my 2 friends become? Now there into girls and they think it's cool when somebody is in pain? Either I'm not getting something or I am hanging around the wrong crowd. I will just have to get through this night so just to play the game then maybe it will be clearer to me in the morning.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT MIKS HOUSE

We were all sitting around the table and I have not seen this so called maid of threes yet. I wonder if she even exist. Maybe they were just….as soon as I was going to finish my sentence there stood a woman in the doorway covered in bruises and cuts from head to toe dressed in a skimpy black and white maid outfit with beautiful blue hair pulled back in a bun with no smile on her face. How could somebody treat their maid like this? I mean we have 2 maids and they are not treated like this at all. They are treated with respect and at least have better proper clothing.

"Boys. I want to introduce my new maid I bought last week. Woman! Come!" Miks dad shouted.

The young woman walked over to him and simply replied yes sir? I could hear in her voice that she isn't happy with this life and that she is pain. I wanted to save this woman. But the only that would work is if I could afford to buy her and I couldn't…but Seto could. I could help this woman….maybe it was destiny for me to come here tonight, as Yami always says.

"I want you to prepare my son and his friends some supper then come to the den I have some friends come over and I need you for entertainment."

"Yes sir."

I watched as the young woman walked by to do as her command I was watching her struggle to walk straighten then I noticed Mik take his hand and push a glass off the table really quick causing it to break.

"Hey! Watch where you are walking! Pick that up now!" Mik said.

"Yes young sir."

I couldn't believe what I was watching unfold in front of me. My so called friend of 5 years just knocked a glass off and blamed it on this young girl just too…..see her butt….that was literally the whole reason behind that because she had to bend over to get it. This is so embarrassing…the only one in the room not even looking. Seto taught me better than that. I waited until she was out of the room to finally look back up. I saw everybody staring at me.

"What?" I simply said.

"Boy. Are you human? How could you not look at that hot ass when you had the chance?" Miks dad asked me. "One day you are going to want to get married and have kids."

"Sir. I'm 15. My brother taught me better than to look at a woman without her permission."

Miks dad reached over and slapped me across the face. I was shocked…nobody had ever hit me since Gozarburo…he had no right to do that.

"Straighten up boy. Don't dare tell me that pathetic brother of yours know how to raise somebody better than me. He hadn't even had a girlfriend."

"Come on Mokuba. Let's just go play." Mik said grabbing me and pulling me along with Derek. I went upstairs to Miks room along with Derek. I couldn't believe what just happened. I was on the point of calling my brother. This family is just crazy I mean how they can….

"Mokuba, dude I'm sorry. I can't believe my dad hit you. It's just how he copes with things." Mik said

"I'm not concerned about me. I'm concerned about you two and how your family treats that poor woman!"

"What do you mean? She is a maid she is treated however the master seems fit. And there is nothing wrong with us. We love looking at women….maybe you just like guys instead." Derek said.

"I don't like guys. I like women too but I'm not going to knock a glass over on purpose just show I can see her ass! You guys are hopeless!"

"Why don't you go sleep in the other room for the night and leave first thing in the morning?" Mik said.

"Fine! And you can consider our friendship over until you learn to respect women and your servants."

Oh I'm so mad! I can't believe this right now. My two best friends that I have called 'friend' since I was 10. They have just changed to where I can't even be around them right now. All I can think of is that poor woman and how mistreated she is. Seto will defiantly know about this tomorrow.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Oh…what time is it? I rolled over and noticed the clock said 2.30am. Good just 3 more hours and Seto will be up. Then I can get out of this hell house. There is a light shining outside? I wonder where it's coming from. I rolled out of bed and walked over to the window. I noticed out in the shed there was a small light and….the woman outside. They even make her sleep outside?! I'm going to go talk to her since nobody is around. Maybe I can help her feel better. I grabbed my coat, a blanket and a pillow. I slowly walked down the stairs and out to the shed.

"Excuse me?' I quietly said peeking my head inside

"Oh…Yes sir? How may I help you?" the young woman spoke

"Please. Call me Mokuba."

"I'm sorry sir I am not allow to."

"Yes you can. You are your own person. What's your name? I just want to help you."

"Kisara…."

"That's a very unique name. Would you like to leave her with me?"

"Sir….I have please men in ways but I cannot bring myself to pleas somebody your age…."

"No. Not like that. I want to set you free. I want you buy your freedom so that you may live your life how you want to live it."

"…"

"I know shocking? I'm not like those guys in there. My brother taught me how to properly respect humans. May I ask? What are those bruises?"

"It's not for your young ears to hear. Now, you would have to have lot of money to buy me from my current master as he is very wealthy."

"Please. My brother is Seto Kaiba. I can get him to free you easy."

"…Your brother is Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes. You heard of him?"

"Uh, yes, I have."

"Cool! Even better. Now, let me just get that chain off your ankle and we can leave here now."

"I can't just escape…."

"She's right. You two are mine now." A voice came from behind us.

"Sir!"

"You can't do this to her. She is a human being just like you and me."

"Oh please. She is for my service whatever is needed." Miks dad said shutting the door behind him. "Now then, what are we going to do about this?"

"Sir, I am very sorry. I try to tell him…" the young woman said putting me behind her. I watched as Miks dad slapped her across the face. But this time she stood firm like she was trying to protect me.

"Shut up woman! It seems like you haven't learned your place yet. You know you are not to speak unless asked a question!"

Kisara just bowed her head and nodded. While they were distracted at the moment I reached a hand in my pocket and careful hit 2 and send. It automatically sends a text to Seto saying HELP. He could track me down on the GPS and solve this whole situation.

"Out of my way!" Miks dad said as he shoved Kisara to the ground and grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. "Now. You need a lesson in adult hood and maturity."

I struggled as he pulled me along with him. He threw me in a chair and tied me up. "You won't get away with this!"

"You talk way to much boy." Miks dad said as he placed the duck tape on my mouth. "Now, let me show you how to properly treat women."

I watched as Miks dad grabbed a whip from the ground and walk over to Kisara. He gently place his foot on her head so that she couldn't get up. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I watch this happen. He struck her back twice then I had to close my eyes…but only for a split second because the next thing I heard was a gun shot. I quickly opened my eyes. I noticed he didn't shot her but they were looking the other way. I turned my head and my heart was happy! It was Seto! He was the one who shot the gun up in the air to get their attention.


	2. The Rescue

Chapter 2: The Rescue

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Seto Kaiba himself." Miks dad said walking towards Seto.

"Don't take another step Gerald. I am not afraid to shot you. Now. What is going on here?"

"Oh nothing harmless. Just playing a little game."

"A game? You call tying my brother up and beating a girl a game? I don't think so."

I watched as Seto kept the gun aims towards Miks dad as he walked over towards me and untied me with his free hand. "There you go. Now, go help the young lady out of her chains."

"Hey! That's my servant! You can't just come in here and free her!"

"Correction. She is mine now. Call it a deal for not pressing charges against you for hurting her and tying up my brother."

"I…I….I…."

"You wouldn't want your wife to find out what you been doing to this poor girl when she gets back from her trip do you?"

"How did you know?"

"Because I know everything. I'll have my lawyer send you the paperwork first thing tomorrow to show that she belongs to me now. If you refuse to sign I'll have the cops over here in a heartbeat."

"You will regret this Kaiba. Mark my words."

I helped Kisara walk outside and into Setos car. I was so glad that I had a big brother that would come in the middle of the night to rescue me. I was also happy that I didn't have to beg him to buy her he just went ahead and took her without hesitation. Seto joined us in the car and started driving towards our home.

"Are you okay Mokuba?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming to the rescue."

"Yep. You did the right thing by sending me a text. You knew something was up and didn't try to solve it yourself. You knew you needed somebody older."

"I learn from the best. This is Kisara by the way. You should have seen the way they were treating her bro. It was awful."

"I know. I know how Gerald works. That's why I went and got her out of there. But. We don't need another maid so I can find her a place to work or she can be free to go."

"You hear that Kisara?! You can be free to go."

"Thank you sir but….I don't know any other way to live. I never been on my own. I'm good with kids though. I could be a babysitter for your kids or a tutor or work in the yard. I can do pretty much anything." Kisara said.

"But Kisara you…."

"Mokuba. Let the girl do what she wants. You can stay the night tonight at our house and get cleaned up. I'll have one of our maids bring you some new clothes to wear and I'll see if I can find you a position with us or with somebody around town."

"Thank you kind sir."

I couldn't believe this. She had the opportunity to leave and she didn't take it. I could help her live on her own but…she just didn't want to take it. At least she is gone from Mik and them but, I can't imagine her going to another family. I want to be able to keep an eye on her and get to know her more. We pulled into our driveway and I helped Kisara inside our house and showed her to the guest room. As soon as I knew she was safe and sound I went to my bedroom to get some shut eye. I knew first thing in the morning that I was going to have to talk to Seto about keeping her here with us. No matter what.

THE NEXT DAY

I walked into Setos office and saw him on the phone. I walked in quietly and sat down on his desk to wait for him to get off the phone.

"Yes can I help you?" Seto said as he placed the phone down

"I wanted to talk about Kisara."

"Look. I can tell that you're attached to her and you want her to stay but I simply do not have a position for her."

"I do though."

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"She can be my tutor."

"We don't know what kind of book smarts she has. You know I want the best for you."

"I know but I'm struggling this semester with all these AP classes you put me in and you know that."

"You aren't doing well because you refuse to pay attention. You too busy hanging around Mik and Derek. Who I really don't want you to hang around with anymore."

"That's fine. I don't want to be around them anyways. Please. She needs a better life bro."

"Fine. I will give her a test to see how smart she is and if she passes I will let her be your tutor."

"Whoo! I can't wait to go tell her."

"Hold it. You are staying here."

"What? Why?"

"Cause. You're going to do your homework in here so if you need help I can help you. Now, I'll be right back. Let me go talk to her."

Yes! The plan worked! I'm not really struggling but I had to say something to get Kisara to stay. She can't leave….I don't know why but I feel a connection to her like I do with Seto. I never want her to leave.

************************************************************************************* (Kisara POV)

Man these last 24 hours have been crazy. There isn't enough makeup in the world to cover these slashes on my back. I am glad I got away from that Gerald dude though. I couldn't stand being his little eye candy anymore for him and his friends. These Kaiba brothers have been very kind to me. I'll do whatever I can to pay him back for everything they have done.

"Miss Kisara may I come in?" a voice came from the other side of my door.

"Yes sir just one minute." I said as I put my shirt back on and straightened my hair up. I ran over to the door and quickly open it. "Yes sir how may I help you?"

"I would like to talk to you about a position that maybe available."

"Oh thank you sir. I'll do anything."

"It's a tutor for my little brother. He says that he is struggling in his classes which I know he isn't. I know he just lied to get you a job."

"Oh no. I'm very sorry if I caused any trouble."

"No it's not trouble. I just know that he has grown to like you and I like to do what I can to help my brother. So, if he does indeed need help you will be here just in case. Can you start right away?"

"Oh yes sir. Will I be sleeping in the shed outside or anything for you sir?"

"Oh hell no. Not that you're not a pretty girl or anything it's just….I'm not like that. Women shouldn't be treated that way. And you can sleep in here if you like. I will also give you 2000.00 to get some better clothes or anything that you need."

"Sir that is way too much. I couldn't accept it."

"I'm not asking. If you're going to work for me and under my name then you have to look the part."

"Yes sir."

"Now, here is the cash and you may go today and start work when you get back."

"Thank you."

I stood there holding the cash in my hand as he walked out the door. I couldn't believe he is really helping me out that much and not only that but he actually said I was pretty….nobody ever called me pretty. It's always been whore, hoe, slut, skank, bitch, hot ass but….he seemed like he actually meant that. Well, I don't have time to wait. I'm going to run down to the store right now and get some clothes so I can start working.

(Mokuba POV)

The weekend had flew by fast and it was Monday once again. The day I have been dreading to come. The day I would have to face Mik and Derek since that night at his house. Roland dropped me off at school and I quickly ran into the building to avoid any contact I had with them but….my luck it didn't happen.

"Hey pretty boy!" Mik said grabbing my arm. "Where you been? You haven't been answering my phone calls."

"I told you I'm not your friend anymore until you learn to change."

"Your brother stole our maid. I have been missing getting to see boobs and ass all day."

"Well maybe it's a lesson for you."

"Or for you." Mik said as he punched me as hard as he could across my face. "Come on. Get up freak."

"I'm not going to fight you Mik."

"Why you chicken? Scared because your brother might get mad at you. Little cry baby."

"I'm not chicken. But I will finish it."

I grabbed Miks legs and pulled him to the ground. I'm not sure what came over me but I started punching him over and over in the face. All I could see was Kisara in my head getting beat up and it made me madder. I was so mad that I didn't even realize the principal had pulled me off of Mik and was now dragging me to his office. What have I done? I never fight. But it just came over me.

"Mr. Kaiba. Would you like to explain yourself? Why were you beating up young Mik?" the principal asked sitting me down in a chair.

"He punched me first."

"Looks like he punched you once. You punched him several times. I even think you broke his nose."

"I have a black eye though."

"Mokuba Kaiba. You know I do not tolerance fighting in my school. I am going to have to call your brother."

"Please no! He is in a very important meeting right now. You can call Roland though. I know my brother has given permission to speak with him."

"Yes I know but this is a serious matter and it concerns your brother."

"Please I'm begin you. I will do anything."

"Mokuba. If you keep talking I will make it 2 weeks suspension instead of one."

I watched in horror as the principal picked up the phone and dialed Setos cell phone number. Not only did I fight but I'm also getting suspended for a week! I have never been suspended. I will really fall behind now because without the teachers I truly do struggle on my own. Plus, I'll be grounded on top of all of this…probably a month. 2 weeks per crime I did as Seto puts it. I watched as the conversation went on and how the principal kept arguing with Seto about that it was truly me fighting and not somebody else.

"Your brother did not seem happy at all. He said he would be here in an hour as the meeting will be over by then. So, you can sit here with your nose in the corner while I go get your homework for the next week."

"My nose in the corner? I'm 15."

"My school. My rules. And since you want to argue you can forget about the sitting and stand in the corner."

I went and faced the corner like some little kid. This is so embarrassing! Me! A Kaiba! Stuck in a corner like some kid all because of a stupid fight and not even a fight but I was defending myself. It felt like ages went on until I heard a door open I turned to look hoping it was the principal coming back with my homework but it wasn't….it was Seto….no correction…..an angry Seto.

"Do you know how mad I am?" Seto said as he shut the door behind him

"Look I can explain."

"Explain? You broke a kid's nose."

"But I have a black eye I was hit first! Wait. Did the principal even tell you who I was hitting?"

"No but does that really matter at this point?"

"It was Mik. He started the fight and I finished it."

"Mik? Probably because of what happened Friday. That still doesn't matter though. I properly stated that you cannot get into fights. It will not look good on me as your guardian or on Kaiba Corp."

"I know but…"

"No. Not only did you get in a fight but you got yourself suspended from school."

"But I was defending myself!"

"You hit the kid over and over enough to break his nose. I know how a fight works. If you were defending yourself you would have done one punch since that's all he landed on you. You took it to the extreme."

"So let me guess grounded for a month?"

"Nope. 2 months."

"2?! What happen to 2 weeks per crime thing?"

"This is a serious event. You got your self-suspended from school plus I'll have to pay for Miks nose to be fixed now and somebody to stay home with you now because I can't take you to work."

"I'm 15 why can't I stay by myself?"

"Because I want to make sure that you study while you're on your punishment plus make sure you don't have your phone or any entertainment. Speaking of which hand it over."

Man…I could not believe this was happening. And it's just Monday. I grabbed my phone out of my jacket and handed it over to Seto. The worst thing I had to do because it means I can't talk to none of my friends anymore

"I know that aunt all you have."

"My iPod too? But I like my music when I study."

"Too bad. Part of punishment. Hand it over."

"Fine. Here. Wait. Why can't Kisara stay with me? I mean she is already my tutor."

"I'll think about it on the way. Now take your backpack."

I followed Seto out the door and down the hallway. I saw the kids staring at me like that never seen anybody get in trouble before. Well, me anyways. I was always the good kid, student council president, Seto Kaiba younger brother. Now that all just went down the drain….even being a good brother.

LATER THAT NIGHT

(Seto POV)

Man what a day. I hate being so hard on the kid but he has to learn now before he gets worse. I don't know what has come over him. I mean I'm looking at his grades right now and he has straight as plus never late, always volunteering. I mean now he going to miss school, have this on his record forever and won't be able to volunteer anymore. I mean what…. *KNOCK KNOCK*

"Who is it?"

"Its Kisara sir. You wanted to see me?"

"Oh yes. Come on in." I watched as she quietly walked in and stood in front of my desk. "Have a seat."

"Is this about young Mokuba?"

"Yes. But it's not what you think. He got suspended from school today so he won't be able to go back until a week. I can't take him to work with me. So I was interested if you would like to stay with him during the day and after school until I get home. I of course would pay your more while he is on punishment."

"Yes sir I will. And you don't have to pay me more. I like the little guy he sweet."

"He can be sometimes. He gets it from our mom. He is not to have his phone, iPod, computer, anything technology wise and no dueling cards. He is to study and do his homework."

"Yes sir."

"Thanks. You may go now. You will start at 7 tomorrow morning after I'm gone."

"Thank you sir."

Man….look at her. I can see why guys want her. She average height, built just right, beautiful hair, beautiful eyes. What am I saying? I don't compliment girls….maybe I actually have a crush….no not me. I'm the Seto Kaiba. I can't have a girlfriend. I have to be mean for my company….but then again my heart never felt like this either.


	3. Dark Secrets

Chapter 3: Dark Secrets

(Mokuba POV)

2 months is finally over. I'm finally glad that the punishment is over this has been the longest two months of my life but I gotten to know Kisara some more and that has been the best thing ever. I've seen her start to smile more and the wounds are finally starting to heal on her.

"Kisara! I'm home from school. What subject do you want to start on today?" I asked walking into the study and sitting on the couch.

"Actually." Kisara said walking in with a tray of food. "I figure we skip the studying today and just talk to each other. Get to know each other a little better."

"Sure! You can ask me anything!"

"Okay. And you can ask me anything as well."

"You first."

"Since you live here with your brother what does your parents do? Are they always gone on trips?"

"….." I couldn't speak. She really thought our parents were still alive. "They…..they are actually dead."

"Oh my gosh. Mokuba….I'm so sorry. I had no idea. We can stop if you like. Just go back to studying."

"No its fine. I've kind of gotten use to talking about them now. It's just been awhile since I've had to."

"You can always talk to me."

"My mother died giving birth to me so I never saw her and Seto won't talk to me about her. I think he is afraid that I may cry and he doesn't want to see that. The death of my mother though took a toll on my father and he ended up shooting himself. Nobody in our family wanted us because they blamed us for what happen so we were dropped off at an orphanage. The months and years went by and everybody wanted to adopt Seto but he wouldn't go anywhere unless they agreed to take me along as well."

"That was very sweet of your brother. Instead of having a family that would love him he choose to stay with his true family."

"Yep then Gozarburo came along and Seto challenged him to a chess match. If he won he would have to adopt both of us. Well, Seto won and we finally had a new home. Although it didn't turn out to be as happy as we thought it would be. They made Seto work night and day studying the hardest subjects you could ever find. He said they did more to him than that but to this day he refuses to tell me about it. Not much happen to me as I was only 6. I got abused a lot by them but I wasn't having to study anything."

"You were abuse? A sweet innocent kid like you?"

"I know hard to believe but it's true. Then Seto became smarter and more ruthless. He bought out Gozarburo and took control of Kaiba Corp. Our step father was so ashamed of this that he disappeared and we never saw him again until last year when he tried to take back Kaiba Corp. We even learned that we had a step brother the whole time and never knew about him."

"Wow. So that means all your studies, the way you treat people, your manners, what you eat, what you wear, what you do….all of it is because of your brother. He pretty much raised you his whole life."

"Yep. That's why we are closer than ever. This locket that I wear everyday has a picture of him inside and he has a picture of me in his locket. But that's pretty much my life story. Aint much to tell. Seto has way more because he was older. What about your parents? Are they still alive?"

"No they aren't. They were burnt down in a terribly fire. They sold me to a slave master when I was about 5. They said I was not a normal child since I had blue hair and blue eyes."

"They sold you?!"

"Yes. Its custom back in Egypt, it's a common thing. That was the first master I had and he was pretty nice. Even though I was still his slave since I was so young he had me study everything he could think of and I even learned some music. Try learning something every day with no stop."

"I couldn't do it. That's pretty much how they treated Seto though but he still got to be a kid as well. How did you manage to get way over here in Japan though?"

"After I turned 13 my first master sent me to Japan to Mr. Tutzemia who lived here in Japan. Over in Egypt once you turn 13 you're sold off to a guy to get married and start having kids on your own."

"I'm 15 and I can't imagine myself being a dad at this age."

"That's why he sent me over here. Mr. Tutzemia was the worst master I have ever had though. He was drunk every night and would do a lot of things to me. That's how I got all of these scars."

"What kind of things?"

"I would tell you but I don't want to over step boundaries of your brother. I was then sold to Gerald once Mr. Tutzemia died and that's when I met you."

"Oh….I hate that you had such a ruff life growing up. I don't know how you made it this far."

"The music. I learned so much through my first master. I like to write songs and play the violin."

"Really? Can I hear some songs?"

"Maybe another time. Do you have any hobbies?"

"I like playing video games, I listen to music and I like watching my brother play duel monsters. You?"

"Music and I like duel monsters too. My favorite is the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"No way! Really? That's mine and my brother's favorite too. We even have a jet that looks like it."

"Really? That's cool."

"Yep. It's too bad my brother hasn't had a girlfriend though. I think it would be pretty cool to take a date up there in the sky. It's a two seater."

"Your brother isn't married?"

"Are you kidding? Have you seen any other woman around here? He too busy with work to think about love."

"Wow. I really thought he would have been married. Why has he not had a girlfriend?"

"My love life isn't something for you two to be discussing." A voice came from the door.

"Seto! When you get home?"

"I took off early to take you out since your punishment is over but you're not even studying. Your backpack isn't even opened. What have yall been doing for the past 2 hours?"

"I'm very sorry sir. It's all my fault." Kisara said as she got on her knees in front of Seto with her head bowed down. "Punish me sir not him."

"Mokuba get your stuff and go to your room. I need to talk to Miss Strife alone."

"Seto. Please it was just as much as my fault. I was the one who brought up your love life. Please don't…."

"Now."

Seto had that look in his eyes like he was in a battle or a meeting. That cold, hard, fierce stare. I knew I had better listen before I made things even worse. I grabbed my stuff and rushed out the room. I closed the door behind me but I couldn't just walk off. I was scared for Kisara. We have really gotten close to each other. Seto can't become one of those guys. It just can't happen. I ran off to the remote room so that I could watch on film and audio of what was about to go down. Seto should have never told me the password. I promised him I wouldn't listen in on his conversations but this is a must.

(Seto POV)

"Stand up." I said as I reached down and helped Kisara up. "I'm not mad at either one of yall."

"Sir? You seem mad though. You yelled at poor Mokuba."

"I just needed him out of the room because what we need to talk about is for our ears only. He isn't old enough to hear. Plus I don't want to get his hopes up."

"Hopes up for what?"

"I am an honest guy and I have to be honest with you. You have been here for almost 2 full months now and I've grown to like you."

"Thank you sir. I'm just trying to do my job."

"No. I like you as in more than an employee…Your pretty, smart, have gorgeous eyes and Mokuba seems to like you a lot."

"Oh….I see….I can help." Kisara said as she started to untie her shirt and was about to take it off until I stopped her.

"Stop. Not like that."

"But you said you liked me more than an employee? I'm confused."

"Look I never done this before but…I think I like you like….maybe we could go on a date?"

"…."

"Is everything okay? I knew it. I couldn't get a date even I tried. I was honest and that's….."

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes. I have never been on an actual date though. But I've grown to like you as well. You're very handsome and very smart. Plus you're good at parenting even though you may not see it."

"So….we actually have a date. Tomorrow at 8?"

"Yes."

"Ok…um…I'll see you then. Good night."

I walked out of the room and leaned up against the door once I shut it. What have I done? Did I really just ask one of my employees out on a date? Let alone admit to her that I thought she was pretty. What is happening to me? I'm Seto Kaiba. I'm known for being ruthless and cold hearted. Now all of the sudden I have a date with a girl….a date….tomorrow…..

(Mokuba POV)

Oh my gosh! I can't believe this just happened! Seto really just asked Kisara out! Are you serious? I thought I was going to have to do the work on getting them together but they actually came together on their own! I can't believe my brother has a date. This is going to be so awesome. This is going to be….

"What did you hear?" a voice came as the lights came on. "I thought I said go to your room?"

"Oh hi there big brother. I guess I just got lost."

"Really? What did you hear?"

"…Everything….."

"And how do you feel about this? I wanted to talk to you about this before you found out."

"I think it's great. She is perfect for you. And guess what? Her favorite duel monster card is Blue Eyes!"

"How do you know that?"

"We talked a lot today. I learned a lot about her."

"And what did you tell her about us?"

"Just the basic. Our parents, the orphanage, Gozarburo and the virtual world."

"Our whole life story pretty much."

"It's easy to talk to her. I'm not sure why it just is."

"Look, I don't want you to get your hopes up or anything about this. This could go good or it could go bad."

"I know. I think it will go good though."

"Well, since you have been talking to her what does she like?"

"Music and blue eyes. That's really all I know. And that she is from Egypt. She wouldn't tell me how she got the scars. She said I was too young and she didn't want to cross your boundaries."

"Well. I'm glad that she respects my wishes. Now tomorrow, you're going to stay here with Roland while I'm out. Also, ask Kiki to help Kisara with an outfit tomorrow. Now, truly go to your room please and get some sleep."

"Yes sir good night."

"Good night."


	4. The Date

Chapter 4: The Date

(Seto POV)

Well….this is it. First time I'm going on a date…not sure what to do though. Do we go eat? Do we go the movies? Do I even take her outside since she is my employee? That would look bad on me….maybe this was a bad idea.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Who is it?"

"It's Mokuba."

"Come in."

"Are you getting ready for your big date?"

"It's not a big date Mokuba. It's a date between two people who think they may like each other."

"If it's not that important then why have you been through all of your clothes? You trying to impress her. You want this to work out!"

"Mokuba. I told you not to get your hopes up. She may not like the real me after spending a night with me."

"Who wouldn't like you? Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"No. I'm afraid to leave the building with her because she is my employee and I'm her employer. That wouldn't look so good."

"Oh…I didn't think about it like that. You could have a date here and I can join."

"No sir. This is between me and her. No kids allowed."

"Kid? I'm 15. I'm a young adult."

"You aint a young adult until your 18."

"Yeah yeah…hey I got an idea for you!"

"What?"

"Have a dinner on the top of the roof and then take her for a helicopter ride to view the city."

"Hmmmmm. That's not a bad idea. But! You are not allowed to spy on, eavesdrop or interrupt us. Understood?"

"I understand. Now, the main reason I came in here…can I have my phone back now?"

"Oh right. Your punishment was over yesterday."

"Correct. I miss my friends."

I walked over to my safe and punched in the combination to get Mokuba phone out. When I mean business I mean it. Hopefully there isn't any mean texts or voicemail from Derek or Mik. I hate those boys so much.

"Here. But, do NOT be texting Derek or Mik. I don't want you talking to them."

"Yes bro I know. Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me I got some catching up to do. Have fun!"

I watched him run out of the room like a little kid who just got candy. And he wants to call himself a young adult? Now, back to this problem. I can't figure out what to wear at all. I would like to impress her but….I'm afraid she won't show up. What if she scared? What if she decides that she doesn't want to go through with this? I'm thinking way too much into this. Maybe a hot shower will help.

(Kisara POV)

"Miss Strife how do you like this dress?" Kiki said.

"Please just call me Kisara. I am an employee just like you."

"Yes mam but you are having a chance to go out with Mr. Kaiba himself. You are one lucky girl."

"Has he not had many girls?"

"No mam. He barely even talks to us."

"Oh…maybe this is a bad idea. I mean I just been a slave my whole life…I don't know how to actually love a man, let alone go on a date. But, there just something about him that makes me feel good inside."

"It's a crush. You will be fine. Now, back to the dress. Yes or no?"

"No mam. I don't want my legs to be showing. Shows too much of my scars."

"Why do you have those scars?"

"Long story. Just part of being a slave. What about that light purple dress? It looks pretty long."

"I'll get it for you."

I unzipped the bag and saw this beautiful long light purple dress with black heels attached to the hanger. I went into the bathroom and tried it on. It covered everything up expect my shoulders. The only thing you could see was my bound mark. The mark that nobody needs to know about. I walked out to show Kiki.

"Oh that looks great on you. Mr. Kaiba will love it. Would you like any accessories?"

"Ummm…how about the black jacket and the purple flower?"

"Great. We will just slip this into your hair like so and put the jacket on. There. You look great."

"Thanks Kiki. You really have become a friend to me over these past 2 months."

"Same here. Don't be nervous. Just try to relax and don't think about everything you been through. This could be a new journey for you."

"Thanks. I got to go. Don't want to be late."

I opened the door and there stood Seto Kaiba himself. He was getting ready to knock on the door. He had never looked as handsome as he did right now. Tall…muscles…dark gray suit…dark blue shirt underneath…I think I'm going to faint.

"You look very pretty…" Seto said not taking his eyes off of me.

"You look very handsome sir."

"Seto. We are two people getting to know each other. Kisara."

"Seto. Shall we go?"

"Yes."

Seto led me down the hallway into the elevator and hit the roof button. Why were we going to the roof? Was he embarrass to take me out to the city? I knew this was a mistake. He was embarrass to be seen with me. Just a lonely old servant I mean who…..the doors opened on the elevator and there stood this beautiful table with candles, food, music playing and a walkway with lights leading up to it.

"I hope you're hungry."

"This is amazing. How did you come up with all of this?"

"I had some help."

We walked over to the table and he pulled out the chair for me and made sure I was comfortable before he sat down himself. He asked one of the waiters to bring some champagne and the glasses. I thought this man never been on a date before? This is pretty amazing for somebody's first try. Maybe….he feels bad for the way I been treated. Maybe this is just a makeup session….maybe he really doesn't like me.

"This is very nice. I hope this wasn't too expensive."

"Nonsense. Money is not an issue. Trust me. So….what would you like to talk about? Do you have any hobbies or I guess have you had a chance to experience any hobbies?"

"I do have some hobbies. I love to write music and play the violin. I also like duel monsters too but I never had a chance to play only watch."

"I actually like the same things except I play duel monsters."

"I know you're like one the top duelist around. I've watched you during Battle City. You write music though?"

"I know. Doesn't really fit me does it? But I have a problem expressing the way I feel and that's just how I cope with things."

"Maybe one day we can play a song for each other."

"Uh…no. I don't play for anybody."

"Why not? I bet they are good. You are very smart."

"I just don't. The last time I played a song for somebody was when Mokuba was 12 and he was sick with the chicken pox."

"You love your brother very much. I can tell."

"He means the world to me. I know you don't have any siblings or parents. So I can't really explain the feeling."

"How did you know that I didn't have any family? Did Mokuba tell you?"

"No. I did a background check before I decided to let you be Mokuba tutor."

"A background check? So you know everything?"

"No not everything. I know you're from Egypt, your parents died in a burning house, they sold you at a young age, and your very smart thanks to your first master."

"Yes. I was still young but he wanted to make sure I still got an education. He was actually the nicest one I had. Even helped me get to Japan so I wouldn't have to get married at such a young age."

"Um….let's not ruin the mood with sadness. Time for my next surprise. May I take your hand?"

I reached my hand out and let him hold it. I instantly felt a connection with him. Like I was just struck by a lightning bolt. We walked over to a helicopter and he helped me inside.

"Where are we going?"

"A tour on the city. Let me help you with the headset. Might want to take the flower out don't want to ruin it."

I slowly took the flower out and let him put the headset on me. This was amazing. I was having the best night of my life. Now, I'm about to take a ride in a helicopter. I watched him start it up and we slowly took off. The city was so pretty at night. All of the lights were shinning so brightly. He explained which building was which and the construction site of his amusement park. I don't know why people say this man is cold and heartless. He seems so sweet and so loving. I was having the most amazing time I never wanted this night to end. We flew around for hours just talking to each other and looking over the city. When we got back it was 2 in the morning.

"Thank you for an amazing night Seto."

"Your welcome. I have to say this has been one of the best nights of my life."

"Mine too. Goodnight. See you tomorrow."

"Night."

Oh my…..my heart is pounding so much…..I think I like him….no I love him….I know it was only the first night and first date but we just connected so much that it was amazing. I got back into the elevator and pushed the button for my floor. I saw him staring at me when the doors shut. I don't even know if I can sleep. How did a slave….a girl….get with a guy like that? Maybe it was destiny for me to meet him.

(Seto POV)

Wow…..she is just amazing. She smart, pretty and we have so many things in common. We also have similar childhoods, hers a little rougher but we can connect about it. Plus Mokuba seems to like her a lot and they get along. Maybe this is the girl that I was meant to be with…what am I thinking? It was one night. Why the hell am I thinking about marriage? I got to get some work done before I turn completely soft.

I headed down to my floor to try and get some sleep. I walked past Mokuba's room and noticed the light was still on. Why was he still up? I slowly opened the door and noticed Mokuba under a blanket playing his video game with all the lights off. I turned the lights on and he quickly flew off the blanket and paused the game.

"Hello big brother. Back already?" He asked looking up at me.

"Its 3 in the morning. Why are you still up?"

"Really? I guess I lost track of time. How did your date go?"

"It went good. At least I think it did."

"Alright!"

"Don't try to change the subject. You need to get some sleep."

"Okay. Night."

"Night."

I turned and walked out of Mokuba's room. He really has grown since I took guardianship over him. 15 now….it seems like only yesterday I was rescuing him from Duelist Kingdom. That place gave him so many nightmares. It took months to get him to sleep in his own bedroom again. Pegasus will always pay for what he did to him. Scared the kid worse than anything has before. But…maybe he seems like he is getting better year after year….I couldn't imagine my life without him…..or even Kisara…..


	5. Revenge

Chapter 5: Revenge

3 months later

(Miks POV)

"So what are we going to do about this?" Derek asked

"About what? Mokuba or the fact that his brother is dating the bitch ass of a slave!"

"Both. First off how could somebody like Seto Kaiba fall for that bitch? Second, none of this would have happen if Mokuba didn't ask for help. Plus I still owe him for punching me in the face."

"He got you pretty good. But he also got himself suspended and his brother didn't look to happy about it. I'm sure his brother gave him a good beating."

"I don't think his brother is like our dads. He probably got rewarded for it or grounded for like an hour."

"Ohhh. I have a plan. How about we get my aunt involved?"

"Your aunt that does the magic?"

"Yep. We can turn little mister good shoes into bad boy."

"Maybe. That sounds like a good idea"

"We can also ask her what she has plan for Kaiba."

"Do it. Its time Mr. Mokuba Kaiba learns a lesson."

(Mokuba POV)

"Drive faster Seto. I can't wait to get there." I said in the back seat. "I'm ready to ride all the rides in the world!"

"We will get there soon enough Mokie." Kisara said from the passenger seat.

Seto and she have been dating for 2 months now and it has been the best 2 months ever. Seto dismissed her as my tutor and got her a job down at the bar singing karaoke. Mainly cause it wouldn't look good for an employer to date an employee. But he bought her a house, car and all the clothes she wanted. They truly love each other. Plus I'm so glad Kisara is finally happy. Her wounds have almost healed completely and Seto is happier than he ever was.

"We're here." Seto said parking the car. "Now remember. Meet us back here at 3 and keep your phone on at all times. Don't be ignoring if one of us calls you."

"I know I know. Now can I have some money so I can go?"

"Excuse me. I know I raised you better than that."

"May I have some money please big brother?"

"Fine. Here. You really need to earn some of your own money."

"Yeah yeah. Bye!"

I ran off towards the park. I've been wanting to come here for years now and I finally got Seto to take me, mainly because Kisara said she wouldn't kiss him anymore until he did. I wasn't for sure what to ride first I was so excited I couldn't keep it in. I decided to ride the roller coasters first.

"Well, look who it is?" a voice came from behind me.

"Derek. Mik."

"Mokuba." Mik said

"What you guys doing here?"

"Same as you just trying to be teenagers and hang out. We missed ya bud."

"Sure you did. I'm just going to pretend you aren't even here."

"That won't be necessary." Derek said. I was going to ask him what does he mean but before I could I felt something hit me in the head and I was knocked out. I finally started to come to and when I did I noticed I was in some old building tried to a chair. What the hell was going on? Why am I tried to another stupid chair?

"Well, look who is finally awake." Derek said walking towards me.

"What the fuck do you guys want?!"

"Oh hush." Mik said as he slapped me across the face. "You have caused my family way to much trouble."

"Me? You were the ones hurting a young innocent woman and your dad was the one tied me to a chair."

"Sure…we have the perfect plan for you though….revenge."

"What is that? Get that needle away from me."

"Oh just sit still." Mik said grabbing my arm. He held my arm down while Derek stuck a needle in me.

It started to burn so bad and my whole body started shaking and sweating. What was going on? Was I dyeing? I can't breathe…I feel like I'm about to pass out…..I….I….I.

"Man, he is out cold." Derek said.

"I know. He looks pretty sick. My aunt said he would be sick for the first 48 hours then it would take effect."

"How long will last?"

"She said 3 weeks at the most. Just enough to get him into some serious trouble."

"If it works."

"It will. I trust my aunt. Now, let's drag him out of here and tell a guard that we found him."

(Seto POV)

"So what do you think? Do you think I should sign him up?" I asked Kisara while sitting down at a table.

"I think so but I also think you should ask him. Let him have a choice."

"I know. I just want the Kaiba name to live on in Duel Monsters."

"You sound like you're going to die or something. It's just a junior tournament."

"I know but I would like to cheer him on for once since he always cheers me on."

"Excuse me sir?" a guard came up to us. "Are you Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes. Who's asking?"

"We have your little brother, Mokuba, at the center. A couple of boys found him passed out on the ground. It seems like he is running a pretty high fever."

"Thank you." I stood up and grabbed Kisara's hand and took off to the center.

We ran all the way until we reached the center. We went in and I demanded to know where my brother was. The lady took us to a room where he was lying in a bed with a wash cloth on his forehead.

"Seto…..." Mokuba tried to speak

"Shh….Don't speak. Let's get you home so you can get some rest."

I grabbed Mokuba and carried him to the car. Kisara got in the back seat with him and took care him. I was glad to have a girlfriend that loved my brother as much as I did. We pulled back into Domino about 2 hours later and I dropped Kisara off at her house and kissed her goodnight. I then proceeded to drive home and get Mokuba into bed. I carried him into the house and got him in his bed and got a cold wash cloth on his forehead. I pulled up a chair and sat in there with him. He needed me….and I needed to find out why he was sick.

"Seto? Where are we?"

"Mokuba. We're home. How are you feeling?"

"I feel awful. My whole body is hurting and I'm so cold."

"Here. I'll get you another blanket. Did you eat or drink anything at the park?"

"Not that I know of. I really don't even remember going to the park."

"It's the fever. Do you need anything else?"

"Could you sing me a song?"

"Mokuba, you know I don't do that anymore. I haven't done that in almost 4 years."

"Please…..it always makes me feel better…."

"Fine. One song. But that's it. I'll be right back."

I left Mokuba room and headed to mine. I went in and grabbed my guitar that had been sitting in the corner forever now. I haven't done this in a while but, it did always seem to make Mokuba feel better. Maybe it will help him get some sleep too. I went back into Mokuba room and sat beside his bed. His small smile made my heart melt.

"Remember one song."

I sang him the song our mother use to sing to me when I was sick. It always made him feel better. When I finished I looked up and saw he was sound asleep. I quietly got up and left his room. He usual is never sick. Scares me a little bit. I'm going to take off tomorrow…I've been working on Sundays trying to get everything in order for the amusement park and the dueling tournament but Mokuba's health is way more important right now. I'm going to be by his side this weekend in case he needs anything.

MONDAY MORNING

(Mokuba POV)

"Morning Roland." I said walking into the kitchen to grab my lunch and head out

"Morning Mokuba. You look like you're feeling well."

"Yep. I actually have never felt better than I do right now."

"Really? Maybe Mr. Kaiba needs to make sure you are good to go to school."

"Nah. He too busy." I grabbed the door handle and I then the voice of fear stopped me.

"Freeze."

"Hey Seto. I just heading to school."

"You sure you feel like it?"

I watched as Seto knelt down to my level and placed a hand on my forehead. I hated being treated like a kid. Can't he just trust me on this? I mean it's me his own flesh and blood.

"Yes. Can I go now?"

"Fine. But if you start to feel bad get the nurse to call me."

"I will bye."

I ran out of the door and hurried off to school. Seto started letting me walk to school once I turned 13 as long as I had my phone on me at all times. I still don't know why I felt sick this weekend or why I can't even remember what happen after we got to the park. After about 30 minutes of walking I finally reached the school.

"Derek! Mik! What up dudes?"

"What do you what freak?" Derek said.

"I need some help. Figured you two could help me out."

"Depends how much you offering?" Mik said.

"I have 100. I'm tired of being treated like a kid I want to do something rebel like."

"Oh well if that's the case then we will do that for free."

"Really?"

"Yep. Now, what's the biggest concern your brother has about school?'

"Grades for sure. I mean he made all As from Kindergarten to Graduation. Never got anything lower."

"Then fail." Derek said

"Fail? Like get an F?"

"Not exactly an F. Just don't do your homework and do the assessments half-assed." Mik said

"Seto would flip a lid….I'll do it."

"Good. If you want more advice just come ask us. Oh! And don't forget report cards go out in 3 weeks." Mik said.

I watched them walk inside the school building. I was glad they decided to help me out especially after me breaking Miks nose and Seto taking Kisara away. I'm almost 16 now though…its time I start being a teenager and become my own person. I don't want to be like Seto and be little perfect student all the way. Time to fail these classes. Shouldn't be too hard.

(Mik POV)

"The spell must be working." Derek said

"Yep. Aunt V said it will stay in his system up to 3 weeks at the most."

"Just in time for report cards. He may even be taking out of the school."

"Maybe. I'm going to wait until the last day and really get him on the shit list of his brother and the principal. I love revenge."

"Now. Let's sit back and watch what happens."

Man this was going good. I can't believe that the spell was actually working. I can't wait to see what happens in the next 3 weeks. Maybe it will even be enough to get Mokuba kicked down as president of the student council. School day went on as normal and Derek came over to my house once again…mainly because my aunt V was going to be there.

"Aunt V I'm home!" I said walking in

"Oh. Hello dear. How is the younger Kaiba doing?"

"Good. He is on his way down a dangerous path. But my main concern right now is what you have plan for the brother."

"Leave him to me. The love position I have will have him marrying me and sending Kisara back to Egypt."

"Marry? You going to marry him?" Derek asked with shock

"Why yes. Who wouldn't want to marry him? Then I just kill the brothers and I become president of Kaiba Corp."

"Damn. You are evil….I love you."

"I know. Now, I'm going to wait until the 3 weeks wears off of young Mokuba before I make my strike. Don't want to give Mr. Seto a heart attack."

"Correct."

"Bye boys. See you in 3 weeks."


	6. Nothing Is As It Seems

Chapter 6:

(Mokuba POV)

Oh man….I don't feel good….why am I sick again? I'm going to have to miss school….I can't though. I'll miss my homework and I can't afford to miss anymore school days. I gotta go get Seto…I can't make it…my body hurts. I slowly walked down to Seto's room where he was still getting ready. I walked in and saw him sitting on the bed getting his briefcase ready. He knew something was wrong because I didn't even knock I just walked right in.

"Mokuba, what's wrong? You look sick."

"I don't feel good at all bro….I can't go to school today….I tried to get ready and thought maybe it would go away but nothing is working."

"Here come sit on the bed."

I slowly walked over and sat on Setos bed beside him. He felt my forehead and he instantly knew I was not faking this. He told me to sit still and he was going to call the doctor to come over.

"Seto, I'm going to miss getting my homework. Plus report cards are coming out today."

"I can get your homework and your report card for you. It's probably just straight As again."

"Yeah…probably."

I lay there watching Seto call the doctor for me and explain to him what was going on. I felt like I could die at any moment….this was the worst I have ever felt my whole life….and it seems like it was getting worse with every passing minute.

"Okay Mokie. Doctor will be here in 10. Roland is going to stay up here with you. I got to get to work. Call me on my cell phone if you need anything."

"You not going to stay with me?"

"I would but I got to go to work. I got the big meeting this morning about the amusement park. Roland will be here with you."

"No. What about Kisara?"

"You rather her stay with you?"

"Yes….."

"Ok I will call and see what she can do."

I watched Seto dial her number as he continued getting ready. Kisara would be better than old Roland. She would at least sing me a song or two and be sweet about it. Seto informed me that Kisara would be over in 5 minutes and that she would stay with me until Seto got home this afternoon.

"Thanks bro."

"No problem kiddo….now get some sleep."

(Seto POV)

"So we are good to make the deal? The junior tournament will be the main event opening at KaibaLand and you will sponsor everything else?"

"Yes sir."

"Good deal. We will speak again when its closer."

I signed the contact real quick and walked him out the door. I had to hurry and get down to the school to pick up Mokuba's stuff on the way home. Kisara had called me this morning after the doctor left and said it was just a 24 hour bug. He should be all good in the morning. I quickly drove down to the school hoping somebody would still be there. It was after 4 and school had be out already for an hour.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Mrs. Lowell."

"Oh hi Mr. Kaiba. Mrs. Lowell is actually out sick today my name is Victoria and I filled in her for her today. Was there something I could do for you?"

"How did you know my name was Kaiba?"

"Oh please. Anybody knows who you are. Now, what can I help you with?"

"I was just stopping by to get Mokuba's homework and his report card. He is out sick today."

"Oh yes. I wonder where the little guy was. I was hoping to meet him. The class tells me he is very smart but…..his report card on the other hand doesn't quite show that."

"What do you mean? He always makes straight As."

"Ummm….I'll just let you see for yourself."

Victoria handed me Mokuba's report card and I was in shock….like absolute shocked. He had 4 Ds and 2 Fs. He was failing! He had all As though just a month ago. How on earth did this happen so quickly.

"Are you sure this is Mokuba Kaiba?"

"Yes sir. He is the only one with that last name."

"This can't be. He never had grades like this before."

"Here. Have a seat. You look a little stress….would you like some coffee?"

"Thanks. That'll be nice."

I slowly sat down with my eyes focused on this report card. If he was struggling why on earth did he not come and tell me? I would have helped him….or Kisara would have helped. Maybe I been too busy working and not showed him anytime. Victoria handed me the coffee and I thanked her. I sat down the report card and slowly sipped the coffee. Coffee tasted a little funny but it wasn't bad. I quickly finished it and thanked her. I started walking to the door but I was having a hard time walking straight. Was I getting sick too? Was I catching what Mokuba had? Impossible. I never get sick. I mean never.

"Mr. Kaiba? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just got a little off balance is all."

"Duck."

"What….where…..well….hello good looking. Where have you been?"

"I've been here the whole time silly."

"Well, why are we here? Why don't you come back to my place and we can get more comfortable with each other?"

"Sounds good. Lead the way handsome."

(Kisara POV)

"How are you feeling? Is the medicine working?"

"Yep. May I have some more soup?"

"Yes sir. I wonder where your brother is, he should have been home by now."

"I know. He said he would be home after picking up my stuff from school. I'm ready for my 100.00 for my straight As again."

I smiled at him as I sat his bowl down in front of him. I was glad he was feeling better and I knew it would make Seto happy as well. I turned around because I heard a car pull up…Seto was here….I was so happy to see him. But. There was another door that closed as well. Was he bring a worker here or a friend? And why did I not know about this.

"Mokuba. Stay here."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Just stay here."

I walked out the kitchen and down the stairs to the garage. I opened the door and I couldn't believe it. I saw Seto KISSING another girl!

"What the fuck?!"

I saw Seto staring at me like he didn't know who I was and this girl just whispering stuff into his ear and kissing all over him just completely ignoring me.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Seto said as he pushed the girl off of him. "Why the fuck are you here with me?"

"I asked you the same question." I said walking up to him

"Kisara, I swear, I don't know why she is here!"

"You invited me silly." This girl said. "My name is Victoria by the way. I am a substitute teacher for Domino Junior High. Who are you?"

"Kisara. I was this jerks girlfriend."

I turned away and slammed the door behind me. I was trying not to cry….I had to be strong for Mokuba. I quickly got myself together and walked back into the kitchen.

"Kisara. What happen? I heard shouting."

"Nothing. Just know that I love you as my brother and I will always be here for you."

"What happen?"

"Kisara please….don't go." Seto said coming in the door

"Why? So you can cheat again?"

"Cheat?!" Mokuba said standing up quickly

"I didn't cheat."

"You invited her over here! Then you were kissing her!"

"I promise you. I did not invite her and I don't remember kissing her."

"Guys. Please stop fighting." Mokuba asked getting in between us.

"Sorry Mokuba. I can't be here anymore. I knew a slave couldn't really find love."

I grabbed my coat and headed out the door. I was so mad that I ignored Seto chasing me out the door. I just climbed in my car and drove off without a word. Maybe it was time for me to go back home…..back to Egypt…..where I belong….


	7. A Wedding!

Chapter 7:

NEXT DAY (Seto POV)

I tried to sleep….cant….tried to contact Kisara….cant….went to the bar….she isn't working….I don't know what to do anymore. My whole life I have been without a girlfriend and now I get one for a couple of months then she leaves and my whole world is turned upside down. Because of some woman claiming I asked her to come here when I know I didn't and was making out with me which I don't even know how that started. Plus my brother is failing school which he never has. So much has happened in these last 24 hours I don't know what to think anymore.

"Hey Seto….how are you doing?" Mokuba asked walking into my office

"Not good. Glad you are here though we need to talk."

"About Kisara? Look I didn't mean to get in between yall but I didn't want yall fighting."

"No not about her. About your grades."

"My grades? What about them? Did I get a B?"

"Worse. You are failing. Care to explain these Ds and Fs?"

"Failing?!"

"Yes. I thought you weren't struggling? If you were all you had to do was come to me."

"Im not struggling. This is a mistake. I always do my work."

"So you are calling your teacher a liar?"

"Yes. Those aren't my grades!"

"Don't raise your voice at me."

"Seto you have to believe me those aren't my grades."

"I've asked the teacher as well and she said those were yours. Why are you trying to hide this from me?"

"I'm not. Im telling you the truth. Maybe you are the one hiding something. What about that girl you brought here?"

"I did not bring her here and do not change the subject."

"Fine. You don't want to believe me then Im not going to believe you."

I watched as Mokuba turned and headed for the door. I couldn't let this end like this. I ran and got in front of him before he could reach the door knob.

"You aren't going anywhere. We aren't finished talking."

"There is nothing left to talk about. You think Im failing school and you caused your girlfriend….my friend to leave. You liked the idea of having a girl finally and you couldn't stand to just have one."

"Mokuba Kaiba! What have come over you?"

"Me?! What has come over you? You always taught me not to cheat on women and to respect them with kindness but then you go and cheat on Kisara."

"That's it! I am not going to take this from you. You are grounded for the whole summer, you will go to summer school and make up for those grades…..you also won't go with me for the grand opening of KaibaLand."

"You can't do this to me! I helped with KaibaLand! I didn't earn those grades."

"And I didn't cheat on Kisara….now go to your room. I'll have Roland come and get all of the technology from your room until your punishment is over."

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

I watched as Mokuba slammed the door behind him on his way out. I know he is upset with me but he has to understand that I will not tolerate him lying to me about his grades and failing school. His education is very important. All he had to was come to me if he was struggling…I only put him in those AP Classes to help him because I know he can pass them. He is going to have a rough time now though to make up those grades so he can pass. Plus….I got to figure out what to do about Kisara….I can't lose her….

"Sir. There is a young lady here to see you." Roland said opening the door

"Is it Kisara?"

"No sir. It's a girl named Victoria."

"Oh fuck no. I don't want her here!"

"Yes sir I'll escort…."

"Duck! Hi honey bear!" a woman shouted coming in behind Roland

"Victoria! When did you get back?"

"I had to go and get some stuff. Remember us getting married?"

"Mr. Kaiba you're getting married?" Roland asked with shock

"I don't remember anything like that but if that's what Victoria wants then that's what she gets. Tell the whole world about it."

"Oh honey this is going to be the best wedding ever! I love you so much!"

"I love you too."

(Kisara POV)

Stupid men….stupid guy…..stupid me….damn fucking piece of shit Kaiba. Why did I even believe that I could have a life with him? I mean….he is a CEO of his own company and Im just slave. I should have never came here, I should have just stayed in Egypt where I belong….or maybe it's time to cut this bound mark off of me and live my life as the dragon inside the card. I would still see Seto every now and then since he is the only one with that card.

"Excuse me can I have one ticket to Egypt?"

"Would you like a ticket back as well?"

"No mam. One way only."

I bought my ticket and went to the waiting room for my plane to take off. It still had 2 hours before departure though.

"Kisara!" a voice called out to me.

"Hello…can I help you?"

"It's me….Mokuba."

"Mokuba! What are you doing here? Is your brother here?"

"No. I snuck out. Im actually grounded but that doesn't matter what now. We have bigger issues!"

"Wait…..what are you grounded for now? And why did you sneak out? What the hell is going on?"

"Seto is marring Victoria! You have to come talk some sense into him."

"Oh so now he is marring her? Im defiantly not going back now."

"Not coming back? You have to. You and Seto have to be together."

"Look, I know that you want us to be together but when somebody cheats like this you can't just accept it and try to fix it."

"But….but…it's not fair….something is going on here."

"Im sorry Mokuba. Now, go home before I contact Roland."

"You are going to snitch me out?"

"Go!"

I watched as Mokuba put his hood back on and took off to the front doors. I hated being mean to the kid but he just doesn't understand that love doesn't work that way. He is getting married….how could he get marry to her this quick? Maybe Mokuba was right and there was something going on. Forget this! I aint going back to Egypt. Im sticking around here and going to watch this marriage fail epically. Plus somebody needs to look out for Mokuba. I grabbed my stuff and headed back to my house hoping I can get the for sale sign taken off.

(Mokuba POV)

Something is going on….this is all too fishy…and I intend to find out what is going on. I'll head down to the school and hack into their main frame. Maybe I can see something on the cameras when Seto came to the school yesterday. I hoped on a greyhound and headed down to Domino Junior High. It was the weekend so nobody would be here. Luckily Seto taught me some hacking skills. I went around back in and climbed in a window, took the stairs up to the third floor and lock picked the door handle. I set up my laptop which I took from Roland and hooked it up to the main frame. It took me a little longer than normal but I got in and pulled up the camera footage for yesterday.

"Good afternoon. Class name?"

"Lowell."

"Time?"

"4.30pm."

The computer went to to work and pulled up the footage of Mrs. Lowell class. I saw Seto come in and start talking to…the Victoria lady. She isn't Mrs. Lowell or any subsite I ever seen before. I watched as she handed Seto my report card but then she went over to the coffee pot and she pulled out something from her pocket and poured it into the coffee cup. She poisoned Seto! I knew it! As soon as he drank the coffee he was all over her! I copied this video onto my computer and UN hooked everything. I had to get back home. Who cares if I get caught Seto has to see this!

I ran home as fast as I could and rushed in the front door. As soon as I ran in I was picked up by the back of my shirt and spun around to face…..Seto.

"Where have you been? You know that you're grounded." Seto said still holding me in the air.

"Seto you have to see something."

"I don't want to see anything but your nose in a book trying to bring up those grades."

"Seto please. I have this on my laptop to show you."

"Your laptop?" Seto reached into my backpack and pulled it out. "How did you get this?"

"I took it from Roland. But that's the issue…."

"So you took it and snuck out while you know you were grounded?"

"Yes and no. Look you just have to watch….No! Don't!"

I screamed in horror as Seto threw my laptop on the ground and stomped on it. He had crushed the only evidence I could get. The only thing that could stop this wedding.

"I have the perfect idea for you. I was going to let you come to the wedding tonight but you can forget it."

"You're getting married tonight?! That quick!"

"Hush. What I do is none of your business."

Seto let me down and grabbed onto my arm. He started pulling me along up the stairs and all the way to my room. I tried to get free and try to tell him that he was poisoned but he was not listening to me at all. We got to my room and he threw me in there. He said Roland would be up here in a minute to put bars on my window and to change the lock on my door so that he can lock me in here. I tried to stop him but he waited outside the room until Roland was up there and done with the changes.

"Seto please. You can't marry this girl. I am begging you with everything I have. This girl has poisoned you!"

"I will speak with you when I get back."

Seto slammed the door and I heard him lock it. This was it…I was truly locked in my room with no other way to go. This can't be happening! My brother cannot get marry to this woman! She is going to ruin him I just know it. I can't even call nobody for help or even listen to the radio because Im sure they will be reporting on the wedding.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I was lying in my bed just staring up at the ceiling. There was nothing else I could really do. I really just wanted to cry….my brother was turning into Gozarburo and marring some bitch….Kisara was gone….Im failing my classes….I must have been really dreaming though because there was a blue eyes at my window ripping off the bars. I got off the bed and far away as I could. What on earth was going on? I watched as the blue eyes ripped the bars off, gently opened the window and with a bright light that blinded me the next thing I knew Kisara was standing in my room.

"What….how….who?"

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in right now but I didn't know a faster way to get here. We got to stop Seto though I found out what happen."

"Me too. He was poisoned."

"Yep. You two boys are the only ones that can hack into a computer."

"How did you transform into the dragon?"

"I'll explain all of that later right now we have got to stop that wedding."

"How are we going to get there?"

"You can ride on my back….if you're not scared."

"I mean yes Im scared but we got to save Seto….I can't lose my brother."

I watched as Kisara stood in the window sill and jumped but she transformed before she hit the ground. She laid a wing out by my window and let me climb onto her back. We flew off to the town city hall where they were getting married. We got there and I watched as she just effortless turned into the blue eyes. I was still amazed about what was going on but this was more important. We ran into the building but we were too late….they were kissing as we opened the doors.

"Nooooo!" Kisara and I yelled.


	8. Need A Plan

Chapter 8

(Kisara POV)

We were too late….they were already married. I just felt straight to my knees…the man I had love just a couple of days ago was married to this woman….this woman who had poisoned him.

"Roland. Arrest this woman and take Mokuba back home." Seto said

"But sir. Arrest Kisara…." Roland asked with a concern look

"Now! I want to be alone with my wife."

I just sat there staring at them the whole time Roland was taking us out of the building. What kind of magic does this woman have over him? Roland put us in the car and drove down to the jail.

"Roland you can't do this to her." Mokuba said from the front seat

"I'm sorry sir but your brothers' orders."

"Well I'm Vice President and I say you can't."

"Actually sir….Mr. Kaiba got the committee changed down at the city hall as well….Victoria is vice president now. She convinced him that a child shouldn't be on a committee until he becomes of age."

"WHAT?! I've always been vice president. My name is Kaiba not hers!"

"Actually sir…her name is Kaiba now as she just married your brother."

"It's okay Mokie….we will figure something out." I said just looking out the window

"How can you say that? You are about to be behind bars and I have nobody to help me."

We pulled up to the jail and Roland walked me inside. He told the officer that I was disputing Mr. Kaiba wedding and I was to be put in jail for it. He handed me over to the officers where I was taken in to get my pictures and put in my cell.

(Mokuba POV)

I can't just let this happen. I decided to take off while Roland was inside the jail with Kisara. I had to figure this out and I was going to figure anything out while sitting in my room being grounded. Seto was no help….Kisara is in jail….Maybe Yami and them can help me out. I walked down to the bus stop and took it to Yugi's house. I knocked on the door and Yugi opened it.

"Mokuba? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help. Can I come in?"

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"Well I was wondering if I could actually speak to Yami…might be more up his alley."

"You can still talk to me he can hear everything you say to me."

"Okay. Some lady poisoned my brother and now he has fallen in love with her and they just got married but the girl he was dating and actually liked is in jail for trespassing on their wedding. I need to know how to undo this spell."

"….."

"What? I know that's a lot to take in."

"Your brother started dating?"

"Yes but that's not the main point. The main point is that I need help undoing this curse."

"Yami wants to know if you seen what kind of bottle she may have used or the color of the potion?"

"It was a white bottle and it came out black."

"Yami says that is Egyptian magic. Whoever this lady is has connection to the past."

"Like Seto and Yami does?"

"Correct. He says the only way to undo it is by killing her."

"Killing her?! I can't kill nobody….."

"I'm sorry Mokuba. I know that's probably not the answer you wanted."

"Its fine….thanks anyways though. I'll figure something out."

"Would you like me to drive you home?"

"No thanks. I'm not going home for a while."

I left Yugi's with my head hanging low. It was an answer to my question but it wasn't the answer that I wanted…I can't kill somebody I'm not that strong enough. Maybe….I could be….if it was needed….no what am I thinking? I can't kill somebody, Seto would be very disappointed but then again it is to save him. I don't know what to do….maybe I just need to go home and accept this new life.

(Victoria POV)

My plan is going great! I'm married to Kaiba, Vice President of the company, Kisara is in jail and Mokuba is nowhere to be found. Now, just have to get him off guard so that I can slit his throat and I will be in charge plus put the blame on young Mokuba for the death of his brother. Nobody will stand in my way. But for now…I'm going to enjoy this.

"How do you like our room?" Seto asked me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love it. But! How about I treat you to something special?"

"Go right ahead."

I sat Seto down on the bed and started singing a little song for him as I slowly undressed him then undressing myself.

 _If I had it my way, I would take you down  
If I had it my way, I would turn you out  
And if my body had a say, I would come again  
Scared of what I might say, 'cause I'm at the edge_

 _And our eyes are crossing paths across the room  
There's only one thing left for us to do_

 _You can touch me with slow hands  
Speed it up, baby, make me sweat  
Dreamland, take me there 'cause I want your sex  
If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away  
Touch, make love, taste you  
If my body told the truth, baby I would do  
Just what I want to_

 _If I had it my way, I would take the lead  
And if I had it my way, I would take you deep  
If my body had a say, I'd get it off my chest  
Show you all the red lace underneath this dress_

 _And our eyes are crossing paths across the room  
There's only… _

_And our eyes are crossing paths across the room  
There's only one thing left for us to do_

 _You can touch me with slow hands  
Speed it up, baby, make me sweat  
Dreamland, take me there 'cause I want your sex  
If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away  
Touch, make love, taste you  
If my body told the truth, baby I would do  
Just what I want to_

 _My minds is getting in the way  
Can't feel what my body say  
I'mma tell you anyway  
I'mma tell you anyway  
My minds is getting in the way  
Can't feel what my body say  
I'mma show you anyway  
I'mma show you anyway_

 _There's only one thing left for us to do  
Oh, you can_

 _You can touch me with slow hands  
Speed it up, baby, make me sweat  
Dreamland, take me there 'cause I want your sex  
If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away  
Touch, make love, taste you  
If my body told the truth, baby I would do  
Just what I want to  
You can touch me with slow hands  
Dreamland  
If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away  
Touch, make love, taste you  
If my body told the truth, baby I would do  
Just what I want to_

As soon as I stopped singing I was on him kissing him passionately and we were making love…..

(Mokuba POV)

I arrived home and noticed all the lights were off. They must have went to sleep already or not even home yet. I quietly walked in and grabbed the flashlight by the door. I turned it on and used it to find my way to my bedroom. I got to my bedroom and noticed that Roland had put the bars back up on the windows and I had tons of books on my desk. I guess I might as well start studying so I can make up for those grades I didn't get. There was nothing humiliating then failing and I apparently had did that…..

(Kisara POV)

Why can I not get that stupid boy out of my head? I truly love Seto….and knowing that he is under this spell is just killing me on the inside. I could escape from this jail but that would require using my powers and I can't make myself exposed or they will kill me for sure. I bet that bitch is having her way with Seto right now and I can't stand the thought of him sleeping with other girl.

"Sir! Could I use that guitar?" I got up and asked one of the guards

"Can you play?"

"Yes sir."

"Sure. As long as you sing out loud. Give some music to this boring place."

The guard opened the door and handed me the guitar. I would escape but here in Domino they chain you to the wall by your ankles (a/n: kind of like duelist kingdom). I thanked the guitar and started playing a beat and started thinking of some words. All I wanted was Seto to tell me he loved me again….and everything would be perfect.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Hey, are you going to sing or you just going to sit there staring at it?" the guard asked me

"I'll sing. I actually just finished up this song. Thanks for the paper again by the way."

"Yeah Yeah just sing."

I sat myself up against the wall and started playing the song I had just wrote….maybe somewhere out there Seto would hear it in his heart….

 _Oh no, here we go again  
Fighting over what I said  
I'm sorry, yeah I'm sorry  
Bad at love, no, I'm not good at this  
But I can't say I'm innocent  
Not hardly, but I'm sorry_

 _And all my friends, they know and it's true  
I don't know who I am without you  
I got it bad, baby  
Got it bad_

 _Oh, tell me you love me  
I need someone on days like this, I do  
On days like this  
Oh, tell me you love me  
I need someone  
On days like this, I do  
On days like this  
Oh, can you hear my heart say  
No, you ain't nobody 'til you got somebody  
You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_

 _And I hope I never see the day  
That you move on and be happy without me  
Without me  
What's my hand without your heart to hold?  
I don't know what I'm living for  
If I'm living without you_

 _All my friends, they know and it's true  
I don't know who I am without you  
I've got it bad, baby  
I got it bad_

 _Oh, tell me you love me  
I need someone on days like this, I do  
On days like this  
Oh, tell me you love me  
I need someone  
On days like this, I do  
On days like this  
Oh, can you hear my heart say  
You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody  
You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody  
My heart's like  
No, you ain't nobody 'til you got somebody  
You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_

 _Everything I need  
Is standing in front of me  
I know that we will be alright, alright, yeah  
Through the ups and downs  
Baby, I'ma stick around  
I promise we will be alright, alright_

 _Oh, tell me you love me  
I need someone on days like this, I do  
On days like this  
Oh, tell me you love me  
I need someone  
On days like this, I do  
On days like this  
Oh, can you hear my heart say  
You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody  
You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_

 _(My heart's like)  
Everything I need  
Is standing right in front of me  
I know that we will be alright, alright, yeah_

"Wow that was really good mam. Sounds like your heart is really broken though."

"Thanks…."


	9. Will This Work?

Chapter 9

(Mokuba POV)

Well a month has went by now and Seto is still married to Victoria and Kisara is still in jail. As much as it pains me to do this….I gotta bail Kisara out. She is the only one that I know that may be able to actually kill Victoria. But I'm going to need Seto's checkbook and it's a good thing I can sign his name just like him. Nobody will ever know….this is a new low for me but I have to do what I can to save Seto.

I snuck out of my bedroom and went down the hall to Seto's office. I heard him and Victoria talking about some business meetings and the opening of KaibaLand. That should be in there talking with Seto…I waited until they weren't looking and jumped past the opened door. I kept walking until I reached Seto's room. I grabbed a check out of Seto's checkbook and left out of the room and out of the house as quickly as possible. I stopped at a payphone and called the jail to ask how much the bail was….3000.00.

I hung up the phone and quickly wrote the check for 3000 and signed Seto's name. This plan was going to have to happen quickly before Seto realized that this check was coming out of his account. I quickly made it down to the jail cell and gave the check to the guard. He asked where my brother was and I said he was busy at a meeting and I was told to come down here and release her.

"Miss Strife, you are free to go."

"Who bailed me out?"

"I did." I said walking up to the cell. "I need your help. I know how to save Seto."

We left the jail and walked outside far away where nobody could hear us.

"How do we save him?" Kisara asked

"We kill her."

"Kill? Where on earth did you hear this?"

"From a friend who knows a thing or two about magic. I was going to do it myself but I couldn't get the guts to."

"I'll do it…."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have to admit it Mokuba I love your brother and it's been haunting me thinking that he is….um….with somebody else."

"You mean having sex."

"You know?"

"My bro has given me the talk….and they have been having sex I THINK every Friday night."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's always dark in the room and I hear her singing to him and….I don't wanna talk about it."

"That's fine. You go back home before you get into any more trouble and I will take care of the rest."

"Okay….thanks….please save him."

(Victoria POV)

"Baby! Are you ready? You been on that computer long enough." I called out to Seto.

"Coming honey."

"Good. I've been waiting all week for ya."

This was it…I was going to end his life tonight….of course after we have sex because man does this man know how to love a girl! Best I ever had in my 3000 years!

"Hey I like the black dress….are you going to sing a song again?"

"Yes…how about the first song I did for you?"

"Yeah. Bring it."

I tied Seto to the bed where he couldn't move before I started my little act of strip tease for him.

"Why you tying me to the bed?"

"Try something new. I want to be in complete control."

"Sounds good to me."

 _If I had it my way, I would take you down  
If I had it my way, I would turn you out  
And if my body had a say, I would come again  
Scared of what I might say, 'cause I'm at the edge_

 _And our eyes are crossing paths across the room  
There's only one thing left for us to do_

 _You can touch me with slow hands  
Speed it up, baby, make me sweat  
Dreamland, take me there 'cause I want your sex  
If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away  
Touch, make love, taste you  
If my body told the truth, baby I would do  
Just what I want to_

 _If I had it my way, I would take the lead  
And if I had it my way, I would take you deep  
If my body had a say, I'd get it off my chest  
Show you all the red lace underneath this dress_

 _And our eyes are crossing paths across the room  
There's only… _

(Kisara POV)

*Gunshot*

"Vic…what the hell…..what the fuck is going on?" Seto asked.

"I killed her."

"I see that. Why did you kill her? Why was she in here? Why am I almost naked?"

"It's a long story."

I walked over to Seto and started untying him from the bed and helping him up.

"I thought you left me because I was apparently cheating?"

"And you are tied up to a bed with a naked girl singing to you. Can you blame me?"

"No…..I still don't understand…."

"I'll explain everything to you."

I helped Seto get his clothes gathered up while I explained everything to him from the way he been treating Mokuba to him getting married and being poisoned. He just sat down with his head in his hands trying to wrap his head around everything I just told him.

"Man….Mokuba must really hate me. I mean I remember grounding him because of his grades for the summer but I would never put bars on his window or send you to jail."

"There is also something else you must know….I have the powers to turn into the blue eyes white dragon."

"What? Now that's a little far fetch."

"Your brother has seen me do it. That tattoo on me was a bond spell. I cut it off so I could get to you faster before you married her but it didn't work."

"I don't care if you can or if you can't. You probably don't want me back though…."

"If I didn't want you why would I kill this girl for you?"

"Yeah about that. I'll tell the police that it was self-dense. Now, if you will excuse me I got to go apologize to Mokuba."

"Okay…I love you."

"I love you too."

(Mokuba POV)

These subjects are all starting to run together. I am never going to be able to make up so much work to get my grades back to an A before fall semester starts. Plus I can't get any help from Seto because…

"Mokuba….can we talk?" Seto said coming in my room.

"Yes. Wait. Who do you love?"

"Kisara. Victoria is dead. Everything is fixed."

"Alright! Expect my grades….they can't be fixed."

"About that. I want to believe you I really do but…."

"There is no proof. I know. At least there was proof that you wasn't cheating. Sorry about yelling at you for that."

"It's okay but I've been thinking about your punishment. You still going to be grounded but I will let you have your laptop back and I will take you with me to the opening of KaibaLand."

"Thanks. But. I can't get these grades up by fall I'm just going to have to repeat the 9th grade."

"You can do it. I will be here to help you every step of the way. All summer."

"Thanks. Look….IwroteacheckandsignedyournameandbailedKisaraoutofjail."

"Wait what. Repeat that. Slower."

"I wrote a check and signed your name so that I could bail Kisara out of jail."

"You forged my name?"

"Yes. I know it was wrong but I knew Kisara could help."

"How much?"

"3000"

"It's okay. You just trying to save me. But! If I ever catch you forging my name again we are going to have serious problems."

"I know."

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"May I come in?" Kisara asked sticking her head in

"Yes."

"Everything okay between yall?"

"Yep. What happen with Victoria?" Seto asked

"I got Roland to take care of it. They will give her a proper burial and inform her family about her death. If she had any. Thought it would be right so it wouldn't hurt your name."

"Thanks. Now, can I be your vice president again?" I asked looking at Seto.

"Yes. I will get it fixed first thing in the morning. Now, you go to sleep. And you come with me."

"Night Mokie." Kisara said leaving the room with Seto.

Finally things were starting to turn good. She still owes me an explanation for the whole dragon thing but that's another story for another time.

(Mik POV)

"They killed her Derek."

' _Man what are you going to do?'_

"Something I thought I would never have to do."

' _What's that?'_

"I'm kidnapping Mokuba. They took away a loved one from me. Its time I do the same."

' _Count me in.'_

"Thanks bud. I'll call you tomorrow with the details."

I hung up the phone with Derek and headed to my desk. It was a time to think of a plan to bust into Kaiba Corp and kidnap Mokuba. They want to kill my aunt well…its time I kill him. Then he will be out of our lives for good.


	10. Brother In Need

Chapter 10

(Seto POV)

"Nope. You have to multiply then divide then add the three." I explained helping Mokuba with his homework.

"But that doesn't make any sense."

"Here. Try this." I got a sticky note and wrote across the top PEMDAS. "Parenthesis, exponent, multiplication, division, addition, subtraction. The order you do your math."

"So I can't do the S until I do all the letters before it?"

"Correct. See it's not that hard. You just have to….."

"Mr. Kaiba, somebody has broken into the west wing of the building." Roland said coming in the room.

"Ok Im on it! Mokuba stay here."

"But…"

"Stay."

I left the room quickly and headed to the west wing with Roland and a few guards following me. Who on earth could be breaking in? I mean I know we have lots of enemies but nobody stupid enough to break in. We got to the west wing and checked every room but there was no sign of a break in anywhere.

"Roland. Are you sure this is where the break in was?"

"Yes sir."

"There is nobody here. If you see any real danger then you can get me."

I walked off trying not to be angry towards him…Kisara said I need to be a better boss to him since he does so much for us. I guess she is right but then again I don't want to be walked over. I got back to the study to find….an empty room. The window was open and there look like there was a struggle. I closed the window and when I did I found a note typed to it.

 _We have your brother. You have 24hours to find him. Follow the clues. Clue one: A place of hatred and love. GO!_

No! They have Mokuba. The break in was a distraction. Nobody kidnaps my brother from my OWN house and gets away with it. I got to call Kisara and get her help.

(Mik POV)

"So what are we going to do with him?" Derek asked from the passenger seat

"I figure we play a little game. See how I have him tied up to this X?"

"Yes."

"Well with every passing hour I'm going to take my pocket knife and make a little mark in his arm. Then if Kaiba isn't here after the 24th mark I'm going to take this gun and kill the boy."

"You're actually going to kill him? Why not just ask for ransom or something?"

"They killed my aunt! I will kill him if it's the last thing I do."

"Ok geez."

I walked over to Mokuba and splashed a bucket of water on him to wake him up. He started coming around but….he did not like what he was seeing in front of him.

"Mik! Derek! Why did you take me from my home?"

"We have our reasons and you fight like a girl by the way." I said ripping his sleeve from his shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Get away from me!"

"I told your brother he has 24hrs to get here and with every passing out you going to earn a nice little cut on your arm here like so…."

"AHHH!"

"Shhh. It don't hurt that much. One hour down 23 to go."

"It's going to bleed. You can't just let it bleed."

"Oh I can and I will. Cause you're going to die one way or another tonight."

(Seto POV)

"I can't figure this out. Place of hatred and love. We have been to all of the strip clubs, bars and jails that I can think of. No note."

"What about if its revenge for Victoria?" Kisara said from the passenger seat.

"Revenge? Like her family?"

"Yes. But Im not sure who her family would be."

"It's a long shot but what about Mik's family?"

"That's a very long shot."

"I know but we have hatred for them and I found you which is love. It's worth a shot."

"That's fine but do not make me get out."

"I won't."

We drove off at high speeds towards Mik's house. When we pulled up I had Kisara lay down so that nobody could see her. I snuck around the house and into the shed where I first met Kisara and sure enough….on the chair that Mokuba sat in before there was another note.

 _Good job if you found this. Round 2! The place where friends first met. Go!_

That's easy. It has to be Mik doing this. The place where Mik and Mokuba first met which was the playground at the elementary school. I ran back to the car and showed Kisara the note. She was shocked that my thought had actually worked. We raced off to the school and we got out looking for another note. I was trying hard to remember where they actually were playing when I picked Mokuba up that day.

"Seto! I found it!" Kisara called from the sandbox

"Great! What does it say?"

"Here lies your final clue. But! In order to get to it you first must drink what's in the bottle. Do you dare take a risk or give up now? Don't think about pouring it out because it's magic. You must drink it then you the magnify glass to look through your stomach to read the clue. Good luck."

"Hand it here."

"No! You have to be able to save Mokuba. I'll drink it. Maybe it won't be a dangerous magic and I will be fine."

"Kisara….."

"Please. Let me do this for Mokuba. He was the one that saved me in the first place."

I watched as Kisara opened the bottle, gave me a kiss and took the drink. I waited to see what would happen but nothing was happening. I picked up the magnify glass and held it to Kisara stomach…..sure enough there was a note.

 _We are at the place that your brother won't shut up about._

"Well…what does it say?" Kisara asked

"They are at KaibaLand. They must have used Mokuba's keycard or had him to get them access to it because it's not even open."

"Then we have to…"

"Kisara!"

"I don't feel so good…..it's burning so bad."

"Hang in there. Here let me get you some water just lay here."

I ran off to the car to get a drink for her and hurried back. I lifted her up to give her a drink but then I noticed…..no pulse…..no heartbeat…..she…..was dead.

"Kisara! Please! Don't go…..you can't die on me…you can't….I love you…."

I sat there for a while holding her in my arms….the one woman I truly loved was now gone. She risked her life to save my brother. I carried her in my arms out to the car and laid her in the backseat. I removed my trench coat and laid it on top of her. They were going to regret this….every last one of them.

I took off towards KaibaLand. It has been 11 hours since Mokuba has been gone. I can't imagine what they are doing to him. I parked the car close so the escape would be quick, entered my key card and went inside. I walked around a little bit trying to think of the most thing that Mokuba has been talking about. I checked the roller coasters but nothing there, checked the games but nothing….then it dawned on me. The KaibaDome!

I rushed over to and sure enough the front door was open. I quietly snuck in and walked around until I saw Mokuba tied up to a wooden X with blood coming down from his arm and Mik walking around him while Derek was holding a gun on lookout. These 15 year old kids are truly messed up in the head….luckily I carry a gun too.

"Alright that's enough boys." I said walking out with my gun pointed towards them.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried out "You made it."

"Shut up boy." Mik said as he slashed Mokuba's arm. "How did you survive the drink?"

"I didn't take it."

"Ohhhh. Must have been Kisara then. Two birds with one stone." Derek said

"So pretty girl is dead? Oh well we just have to find some other hot check to bang."

"You boys are 15. You shouldn't be "banging" anyone. Your parents really need to teach yall some lessons." I said walking closer

"Be careful where you step. I hate Mokuba here to lose his head." Derek said holding the gun to Mokuba head.

"Look. I will give you what you want. Just don't hurt him." I said laying my gun down.

"Want? I want my aunt V to come back. But you killed her!" Mik said walking closer to me.

"So she was your family. Figures. You two act just a like…..ignorant."

"Watch what you say."

"But even if I was under a spell I could tell she was a whore. The way she sang to me and strip tease for me. The way she made love. She could have slept with thousands of men. So yes I got one rid of fewer whores for the world to worry about."

"Ahhhh! That's it! Derek!"

*BANG*

"Derek! You shot Mik!" I said watching as the boy fell to the ground. He shot him right in the heart.

"Yes I did. I was tied of his fat loud ass mouth. Bossing me around."

"You realized you just killed a guy?"

"Yes sir. Look Mik had his aunt put a spell on you and your brother. You to fall in love with his aunt mainly because she wanted to kill you both and be head of KC. Then one on your brother to make him fail school."

"So I really didn't earn those grades?" Mokuba asked tiredly

"Yes and no. But it was under the influence of the spell. That's why you kept getting sick. Look. Just give me the cash you have and I will let Mokuba go."

"No. You helped him do all of this to my family. You hurt my brother! You killed Kisara!"

"And I killed the man behind of it all. That should erase all of it."

"Seto just let him go….please….I need a doctor." Mokuba begged

"Fine. Here's 5000 grand. Now leave before I change my mind."

I watched as Derek took the cash and gave me the key to unhook Mokuba. He ran off quickly into the shadows. I rushed to Mokuba and got him down. I tore off a piece of my sleeve and wrapped it around Mokuba's cuts. I picked him up in my arms and started walking back to the car.

"So, Kisara really gone?" Mokuba asked

"Yes Mokie. And I know I've always said not to cry but….you can because I did."

"You? You cried?"

"I did. I loved her. Let's get the doctor to look you over and I'll explain everything afterwards."

When we made it out of the gate I saw that the car doors were open. I slowly sat Mokuba down on his feet and slowly walked to the car. I looked inside and noticed Kisara was….gone.

"What's wrong bro?"

"I left Kisara in the back seat. I was going to bury her but she's gone."

"Who would take a dead body?"

"I don't have an answer Mokie….for once I don't have an answer."


	11. Recovery

Chapter 11:

(Seto POV)

"They are almost done just hang in there a little bit more." I said holding Mokuba's hand. The doctor was stitching up his arm and I was trying to keep him calm while he worked.

"There you go Mokuba. All fixed up. Now just take these as needed for pain every 12 hours and call if you need anything." The doctor said cleaning up Mokuba arm.

"Thank you sir."

"Yes thanks."

I watched as the doctor left the room and I made sure he was far away before Mokuba and I started talking. I explained to him everything that had happen while he was gone and apologized for not believing in him that he didn't earn those grades and told him I would do whatever it took to get him to the 10th grade.

"So what about Kisara?" Mokuba asked

"I'm not sure. My plan is to take you back home so you can rest and then I'm going to go find her."

"No! I want to help."

"You just got over 50 stitches in your arm. You aren't coming with me."

"You said that last time and I got kidnapped."

"Roland will be with you this time and some security guards. I have to find Kisara. She may be still alive."

"Then let me help. She is like family to me."

"Mokuba. You are my family. I can't risk losing you. Now, let's get you home and I'll start looking tomorrow."

(Kisara POV)

I can't believe I'm alive….I guess my powers reacted somehow different then it normally should. It did keep from believing though. I know I probably shouldn't have left but I didn't know what was going on so I had to get out of there. I can barely even walk though. I am completely drained of all energy.

"Hey woman!" a voice came from behind me.

"Yes?"

"Do you need some help? You look pretty exhausted."

"I could use some help yes sir."

"Come inside dear. I'll help you."

I let the man help me inside and he was very kind. He introduced me to his wife and she proceeded to fix me something to eat and got me some fresh clothes. She said I could take a shower and stay for the night to get my rest. I offered them some money but they wouldn't take any. Later that night I rested in their guest bed trying to get some sleep but I couldn't. I was too worried about Seto and Mokuba.

The next morning I walked downstairs ready to leave but before I did I asked if I could use their phone. They politely said I could and pointed me in the direction of it. I decided to call Seto or Mokuba hoping one of them would answer.

' _Kaiba'_

"Seto! It's me! Kisara!"

' _Kisara! Where are you? Are you hurt? What happen?'_

"Slow down one thing at a time. I'm a couple of streets over from KaibaLand. My stomach is going to need some stiches look like the magic ate the inside of my stomach. Can you come get _me?"_

' _Yes. Give me like 30 minutes and I'll be right there.'_

"Thank you so much for all the kindness you have gave me. I can pay you it's no problem."

"No dear. You just be on your way and have a safe trip back home." The lady said opening the door for me.

I stepped outside and started walking down the road waiting for Seto to show up. My stomach was starting to bleed again…I had to get to a doctor and quick. I slowly slid down the wall and sat on the floor. As soon as I was about to close my eyes I heard a car pull and up and two people running towards me.

"Kisara!"

"Mokuba. How are you?" I asked

"Good. Just some stiches. How are you?"

"Good."

"Kisara. Let me see." Seto said bending down towards me.

I watched as he moved my shirt around and he saw the blood coming out of my stomach. He mentioned that we needed to get me to a doctor quick before I bled to death. I nodded and agreed. He carried me back to the car and Mokuba called the hospital to get a room set up for her. I lay there in the back seat holding onto my stomach trying to stop the bleeding. Seto was driving as fast as he could and trying to avoid the potholes along the way.

"Yes I called to get a room set up for Kisara." Mokuba said to the secretary while Seto carried me in and laid me on a stretcher.

"Right this way. Sorry boys you can't go with us." The doctor stopped us.

"What?! I demand you let me go with her."

"And I said no. My hospital my rules."

"Seto….I'll be fine I promise." I said grabbing Seto's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."

(Seto POV)

We have been in the waiting room for the past 4 hours now and still no word from the doctor. This is driving me insane. I looked down and Mokuba's head was in my lap passed out. I gently try to move out from underneath him so I didn't wake him.

"Mam, is there any way I can find anything out about Kisara?"

"Yes sir. Just give me one moment here while I look that up for you. Last name?"

"Strife."

"Thank you. Let's see….she got out of surgery about an hour ago you should be able to go back and see her. Room 234."

"Thank you."

I walked over and carried Mokuba down the hall until we reached her room. I slowly open the door and saw Kisara laying there in bed with machines hooked up to her from every direction. I placed Mokuba on the couch and walked over to her. She was so pretty….I ran my fingers through her hair. This girl put her life on the line for my brother….the most important part of my life but now she is also an important part of my life.

"Oh Mr. Kaiba. I didn't know that you were back here." The doctor said walking in

"Yes. What's the update on her?"

"The surgery went good. She did need over 100 stitches because of the long cut in the stomach and we had to repair some of her internists. But she should awake at any hour. She will have to stay for a week so we can monitor her recovery."

"That's fine. Just bill me everything."

"Mr. Kaiba? The whole bill? She doesn't have insurance."

"Yes. The whole bill."

"Yes sir. If you need anything just let us know."

I kept looking at her, worried about her so much. I went and sat down in the chair by her bed and just waited. She had to wake up…..she just had to. I needed to talk to her. About her. About me. About…..us.


	12. The End

Chapter 12

(Seto POV)

It's been two weeks now and Kisara still hasn't woken up. I've been here every chance I've gotten so when she does wake up I will be here right by her side. I've tried talking to her and holding her hands but nothing was working. I brought my guitar today though….going to try and sing her the song I wrote for her. Maybe it will help….it was the only thing I had left. I pulled a chair close to her bed and started stringing my guitar.

 _I can't count the times  
I almost said what's on my mind  
But I didn't  
Just the other day  
I wrote down all the things I'd say  
But I couldn't  
I just couldn't  
Baby I know that you've been wondering  
Mmm, so here goes nothing_

 _In case you didn't know  
Baby I'm crazy 'bout you  
And I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long, long time ago  
In case you didn't know_

 _The way you look tonight  
That second glass of wine  
That did it, mmm  
There was something 'bout that kiss  
Girl it did me in  
Got me thinking  
I'm thinking  
One of the things that I've been feeling  
Mmm it's time you here 'em_

 _In case you didn't know  
Baby I'm crazy 'bout you  
And I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long, long time ago  
In case you didn't know_

 _You've got all of me  
I belong to you  
Yeah you're my everything_

 _In case you didn't know  
I'm crazy 'bout you  
I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long, long time ago  
Yeah you had my heart a long, long time ago  
Mmm, in case you didn't know  
No, no in case you didn't know_

"….I knew." A voice spoke.

"Kisara! You're awake!"

"Yes. That was a lovely song. I didn't hear the first part but I loved it."

"Thanks…..I wrote it after one of our dates we had. Let me go get the doctor. This great."

I ran out the door and hollered down the hallway for a doctor to come quick. Told them that she was awake and they were shocked just as much as I was. They looked her over and asked her some questions. They instructed that she could go home but needed plenty of rest and some follow up checkups. I got her all checked out and carried her to my car. She was coming home with me and there was no fighting me.

FEW MONTHS LATER

"Kisara, you ready?" I asked waiting by the car. "We don't want to be late for the tournament."

"Yes. Excuse me for trying to look cute for Mr. Kaiba."

"Ha-ha very funny."

Kisara joined me in the car as we drove off to KaibaLand. This morning we had the grand opening but now they were doing the junior tournament and Mokuba had decided to join. With my help we got his grades all up and his homework done so now he can move forwarded to the 10th grade.

"Welcome one and all to KaibaLand! Hope everybody is enjoying our grand opening special! To conclude our event we are having a junior division dueling tournament! Please welcome our 16 constants!" Roland announced from the stage.

"There's Mokuba. He looks so confidence down there." Kisara said sitting beside me.

"I know. I'm glad I'm able to be here and cheer for him. He has been to every duel I had. Now it's my turn."

"Yes. Now hush."

We watched the tournament has it commenced. We were so proud of Mokuba trying his hardest…I knew he wanted to impress me but anything he did I was always impressed. After about an hour we were finally down to the top 8 but unfortunately Mokuba got eliminated in his duel. He was very upset that he didn't finish where he wanted.

"I'm sorry Seto. I let you down. I wanted to finish first. You know a Kaiba finish 1st at KaibaLand grand opening." Mokuba said joining us in the box.

"Mokie, you did great. This was your first tournament and you took it like a champ. I am very proud of you."

"Thanks bro."

"I do have a present for you though. Just have to wait until later."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What present?" Kisara asked confused.

"Don't worry. You will get one too."

I could see Kisara and Mokuba looking at each other with confused looks. They had no idea what was going on and that was good. Better to keep them in suspense. We waited for the tournament to end and I greeted the young boy who won the tournament. I congratulated him, handed his trophy and took some pictures with him.

"Now, if I could keep everybody's attention. Would Miss Kisara Strife join me down here on stage?" I said looking up at the box where she was sitting.

"What's going on?" Kisara asked.

"In case nobody knows. I have been dating this wonderful lady for a while now. She has been the most amazing thing that has ever happen to me. So in front of all of you. Kisara Strife…..will you marry me?"

I was now down on my knee with the ring in my hand and Kisara staring at me like I was insane. We could both hear Mokuba shouting from upstairs telling Kisara to say yes. She was crying and shaking….I was so scared of what she was going to say.

"Yes."

"What…..yes?"

"Yes. I will marry you."

I placed the ring on her hand and I heard the crowd shouting. I was so happy she said yes…I really don't know what I would have done if she had said no. Mokuba joined us quickly on stage hugging us both. I knew he was going to be happy. My life was finally starting to turn around. I had Mokuba and now….I have Kisara soon to be my wife. I can't wait to see what life has in store for the three of us.

A/N: I couldn't figure out a way to end this has it is my very first story I ever wrote. I do plan on writing a sequel and getting some writing advice. I am also currently working on a Supernatural story. If anybody has any tips please feel free to let me know. Thanks for your read and reviews! Thanks to sonicgen52 for favorite my story.


End file.
